No se si volveras Songfic
by mara1996
Summary: Songfic de Ginny y Harry


_**Primer capitulo y único.**_

**Recordando:**

**Era una tarde oscura, una chica pelirroja salia de san Mungo,**

**y iba hacia su casa para escribirle una carta a su novio, el auror Harry Potter.**

**No se lo podia quedar solo para ella tenia que decirle que iban a ser papas,**

**por una parte ella se sentia triste, le habria gustado que el estuviera con ella aun **

**como la noche anterior despues de haber estado juntos, despues de haber llorado**

**hicieron el amor como si fuera la ultima vez.**

****Sola recordando**** ****Mientras los segundos van pasando**** ****No sé como te podré olvidar**** ****Cae la lluvia en la ventana**** ****Dibujando tu mirada**** ****Un instante es una eternidad**** ****Cuando llego a su casa cogio un pergamino y en el escribio una carta para su marido,**** ****se la dio a la lechuza y veia como se iva alejando.**** ****El tiempo iva pasando, el no volvia y ella estaba embarazada de su primogento o primogenita,**** ****toda su familia estaba con ella pero se sentia la mujer mas sola del mundo,**** ****ella no necesitaba a el. Necesitaba que fuera el, el que la acompañara a sus rebisiones.**** ****Queria estar con el dormir con el, soñar con el... **** ****Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti**** ****Confundir la realidad**** ****Y no sé si volverás**** ****Para amarme y esperar**** ****Sin pedirme nada más**** ****Si pudiera ser verdad**** ****Ya no habría oscuridad**** ****Aun que tenia el apoyo moral de sus amigos, sus familiares, habian pasado seis meses,**** ****ella estaba muy nerviosa sentia que le habia pasado algo malo no habia recibido,**** ****la respuesta a aquella carta en la que ella le contaba que tenia que volver, que iva a ser papa.**** ****Habia empezado a pensar que el no volveria y empezo a pasar mas tiempo en la madriguera.**** ****En cada historia hay un final**** ****En cada amor hay desamor**** ****En cada encuentro hay una ilusión**** ****Somos tanta gente sola y diferente**** ****Amanecer contigo hasta morir**** ****Estaban todos los Weasley en la madriguera, en el salon cuando llego una lechuza**** ****desconocida para todos, Ron que era el que estaba mas cerca de la ventana, **** ****se levanto y cogio la carta que traia atada en la pata. **** ****Miro para quien iva destinada y de donde, se aceco a Ginny,**** ****para que ella no hiciera el esfuerzo de levantarse y se la dio...**** ****La chica la cogio, la miro y la leyo mientras que ella palidecia, todos se giraron**** ****hacia ella cuando escucharon el estruendo de un baso caer al mirarla tenia los ojos bañados en lagrimas.**** ****Y no sé si volverás**** ****Para amarme y esperar**** ****Sin pedirme nada más**** ****Si pudiera ser verdad**** ****Ya no habría oscuridad**** ****No podia creerse lo que decia esa carta tu marido, el amor de su vida muerto,**** ****ella se sentia morir con el, la carta no tenia destinatario, el tiempo seguia pasando,**** **a ella no se le quitaba de la cabeza la idea de que el estaba vivo y un dia volveria.** ****Y no sé si volverás**** ****Para amarme y esperar**** ****Sin pedirme nada más**** ****Si pudiera ser verdad**** ****Ya no habría oscuridad**** ****Solo luz sin gravedad**** ****Si pudiera ser verdad**** ****Ya no habría oscuridad**** ****Ya no habría oscuridad**** **Dos semanas despues estaban todos en la madriguera ella no se encontraba bien,** **pero no dijo nada para que no se preocuparan, desde ayer tenia un presentimiento,** **le iva a pasar algo bueno. ** **Estaba pensando en Harry cuando sintio un fuerte patada,** **dentro de ella, era como si las puntadas que le daba en la barriga se hicieran mas fuertes,** **ayer ya las tenia pero las dejo pasar, cogio y se levanto del sillon con la ayuda de George.** **Sentia unas ganas horribles de moverse, no estar sentada, ir a dar una paseo, ** **pero al dar dos pasos sintio como algo se rompia y goteaba, bajo la mirada y vio un charco** **se habia puesto de parto, entre sus hermanos Bill y George la cogieron y la estaban sacando,** **cuando ella alzo la vista para ver porque se habian detenido y vio enfrente suya a su amor.** **Estaba vivo, y iban a ser papas, el se acerco a ella y la abrazo,** **estaba contenta lo tenia a su lado.** ****Sola recordando**** ****Mientras los segundos van pasando**** ****No sé como te podré olvidar**** **Estaban en una sala del hospital ella pujaba para que el bebe naciera, el la daba animos,** **cuan de pronto ella izo un esfuerzo y escucharon un llanto, la enfermera le dio el bebe a**

**la mama y salio para hablar con los Weasley, Harry y Ginny se miraron a los ojos.**

**- Os amo a los dos -dijo Harry - nunca mas me volvere a ir. **

**Ginny miro a Harry y sonrio, se giro hacia el bebe y lo miro con ternura.** **- James mi amor ya llego papa - le dijo al bebe, se giro hacia Harry y se fundieron en un beso donde,** **daba a demostrar lo mucho que se amaban y que nunca mas la volvera a dejar. **


End file.
